The present invention relates to an improved tape recorder capable of a recording or reproducing operation irrespective of the feed direction of magnetic tape.
In searching the tape in response to, e.g., a specific request for music, in tape recorders of this type, it is desired that the tape be quickly fed in either direction by a means for changing the tape feed direction.
In this case, the fast-feeding operation requires two operating members for two tape-feed directions, as well as the means for changing the tape-feed direction.
Accordingly, an operating unit used in these prior art tape recorders is complicated in construction, resulting in increased size and delicate assembling work.